


fire and ice

by hajduk



Series: Divine Blood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk
Summary: Aftermath of Heroes of Olympus & the Harry Potter series.Where are they now? Come find out.(this is purely to satisfy my need for domesticity)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Divine Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625713
Kudos: 8





	1. mold.

**mold.**

_\- pain shapes a woman_

_into a warrior -_

Korinna Granger felt the hands on her shoulders give her a gentle shake, bringing her back to the present. "Love?" Hermione Granger, her wife, looked with concern into her eyes. Korinna blinked as she felt her chest heave with a breath of air. She took in her surroundings. 

_I'm in a train station_ , she reminded herself. _Kings Cross_. A glance to either side of her confirmed that her children were here with her, though they hadn't noticed their mother space out, or at least, they pretended not to. 

"I'm okay," she assured Hermione, taking one of her hands into her own. "Let's get them to Hogwarts, shall we?" She smiled at her wife. 

Hermione nodded her head, holding tightly to Korinna's hand as they walked into Kings Cross with their two children. Aurora, the eldest of the two at the age of sixteen, led the way with confidence. She was the sixth year Slytherin at Hogwarts, in the same year that Korinna and Hermione had gotten together. 

"Rory, wait up!" the younger, Alina, struggled to push her trolley at the same pace as her older sister. Alina was twelve, going into her second year, always excited to be at school. 

"Do you think we'll spot them?" Korinna asked as she did every year. 

Hermione smiled in response, nodding her head. "We do every year, don't we?" 

Korinna took a glance around. "I suppose we do," she said. Both Rory and Alina had pushed through the barrier, leaving Hermione and Korinna to go in at a fast pace on their own. Last year, they had rallied around Alina and gone through together. Now, Alina had enough confidence to do it on her own, it seemed. 

Inside the magic end of Kings Cross, Korinna took a look at the Hogwarts express and felt a wave of nostalgia. A wave that she got every year when she dropped her children off and picked them up for holiday, as well as at the end of the year. 

"Feeling okay?" Hermione asked her quietly. 

Korinna nodded her head. "Yes, just reminiscing." 

She would have to save her reminiscing for another time because a flash of red hair caught her eye. Out popped her tall cousin, Ronald Weasley with his wife, Lavender Brown, and their sole child. 

Kate Weasley was as fair of a child as they come, and her hair the shade of red that was going to always attract attention. Kate, a Gryffindor in Alina's year at Hogwarts, was very close with Alina. They were in the same house and spent nearly all their time at Hogwarts together, so the Granger family was told. 

The two families embraced as their children conversed. 

"Seen Harry anywhere?" Hermione asked Ron and Lavender as she surveyed the crowd. 

"Yeah, I did, actually. I reckon he's headed over-- _ouch!_ " A roll of newspaper smacked Ron in the back of the head, the culprit none other than Ginny Potter. "Ginny, you--" he spotted her children behind their mother "--you're a piece of work, aren't you," he decided to use PG-rated words. 

Ginny snorted as Harry Potter wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hello everyone, good to see you all again," he smiled, nodding his head to the small group that was assembling. He glanced behind him at his children, ushering them out. "Go on--say hello." 

One by one, Ginny and Harry's three children bashfully showed themselves. James, Lily, and Albus all said hello before hurrying off to where Rory, Alina, and Kate were. 

Conversation between the adults ensued, but Korinna was distracted. She was almost always distracted, but this time, she was waiting for her sister, Kallisto to appear with Kallisto's husband, Draco. 

Although she was distracted, she nodded and smiled in all the right places, as well as giving her own input. It was a light conversation but never boring. Hermione was always animated in it, smiling, pleased. 

"Minister of Magic," said a familiar voice. "And famed Auror, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Confused, the pair turned around only to see Kallisto grinning and Draco smiling politely at them. 

Korinna grinned, happy to see her sister once again. She embraced her, then hugged Draco as well, Hermione doing the same. Then, she paid attention to her sister's children. The oldest, a young boy named Martin, grinned at her. The boy had blond hair like his father, but brown eyes, like his mother. 

"Martin!" Korinna pulled him into a hug. "Today's the big day, isn't it? You get sorted today!" Martin laughed with excitement, nodding. "Are you excited?" She asked him. He nodded again, looking at the ground bashfully. 

Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately, before taking into her arms one of their youngest children, Jasper, who was referred to as Twin One by Alina. Twin Two, Jordan, was still in his mother's arms. 

Their fourth child and their only girl in the family had been named Eva. She was small and looked identical to how her mother did at her age, which was nine years old. She was hiding, hugging her father's leg from behind. Draco put a hand on the back of her head and rubbed it, smiling. 

After a few moments, the last of the former Gataki siblings appeared. Zoe was walking towards them, arm in arm with her husband, Neville Longbottom. When Zoe had first told Korinna about dating Neville, she was surprised, but not too surprised. After all, both were professors at Hogwarts. Neville with his Herbology, and Zoe with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Heads of rival houses, Rory always told her mothers about how Zoe and Neville were considered the Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts. 

That always caused Hermione and Korinna to exchange a look. They had been considered that as well. 

Their only child, a boy named Henry that was sorted into Slytherin, walked at a steady pace behind them. He was tall and proud and often quiet. But Korinna knew he was powerful. She could see it in the way he carried himself. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts, only a year younger than Rory. The two clashed often but were known to be quite the dynamic duo. 

More words were passed between the families as students began to board the train to Hogwarts. Last-minute hugs and kisses were given, and the parents watched their of-age children board the Hogwarts Express. 

"Keep an eye on Martin, will you?" Draco asked Zoe with worry in his eyes.

Zoe squeezed his arm and said, "Draco, he's going to be just fine. Things aren't the same anymore with stigma towards the houses, surely Rory and Henry have told you that." She let Neville gently lead her towards another car, telling her that it was time to go. "Besides, it's Albus' first year, too! Everything will turn out perfect, just you wait and see." 

And with that, Korinna watched her sister and brother-in-law board the Hogwarts Express. The remaining parents watched as the train pulled away, their children's faces pressed up against the glass, both parties waving furiously until they lost sight of each other. 

When the train was completely out of sight, Hermione sighed, leaning into her wife's arms. "It's time for work, isn't it?" She asked Korinna reluctantly. With a glance at her watch, Korinna nodded. "Better get going, then. Don't want to be late, do we?" 

"Of course not, Minister," Korinna teased, kissing her temple. 

They said goodbye to the other parents, exiting Kings Cross Station, ready to make it to their second jobs besides being mothers. 

As they walked, Korinna could tell that Hermione wanted to say something. "What is it?" She asked her, curious about what her wife had to say. 

"Well," Hermione hesitated for a moment before continuing, "have you given retirement any consideration?" She asked.

Korinna frowned, her steps faltering. "Why do you ask?" She got defensive immediately. 

Hermione took in a breath. "I worry about you, love. It seems as if things are getting worse. Tell me that they're not, only if you're being honest. But if they are getting worse as I'm noticing, admit to it, please." 

Almost denying it, Korinna bit her lower lip. "It hasn't gotten any better," she grumbled, referring to her PTSD. 

"That's why perhaps you should consider retirement. We don't need the money, I'm doing well enough as Minister that it isn't an issue, and even if I stop being Minister, we'll be perfectly fine," Hermione assured her. "I can take a little time off work and we can go for a holiday in the States. Visit Adonis and Alexandria, see how they're doing." 

Korinna couldn't tell Hermione that the offer wasn't appealing to her, because it was very appealing. Adonis had decided to move back to the United States to New York City. There, he met a muggle and got married. They had three kids who all attended Ilvermorny, a school for wizards and witches; Lara, who was the oldest at fourteen years of age, Nina at thirteen, and the youngest was Robert, who was turning ten in a few days. 

Alexandria was doing equally well, settled at Camp Half-Blood, which had expanded to the size of a small city. Korinna never got to go to her home because of the laws of demigods and mortals, but Alexandria and Reyna traveled out to Adonis' house frequently, as it was a safe distance from camp. Not too far where they'd be in danger of not being able to return without hitting monsters, but not too close where they'd risk anything else. 

"I don't know, Hermione..." Korinna sighed. "What do I do with my life?" 

Hermione pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to her lips. "You do absolutely anything you want. Follow whatever dreams you have, any sort of ambition. I'll be here to support you through it." 

She contemplated it. "I'll think about it," she decided. 

"That's all I ask," Hermione smiled. 


	2. no end.

** no end.  **

_\- a happy ending is not enough_

_i deserve_

_i require_

_i demand a happiness_

_that doesn't have to end -_

Reyna was in the kitchen of their apartment while Alex was in their bedroom. "Alex, do you have--"

"--yes, yes I've got it!" Alex called back, fishing out a pacifier from where their infant must've thrown it. Alex ran to the bathroom and cleaned it off quickly before hurrying to where Reyna was waiting in the kitchen with the baby in her arms. 

"Here you go Fedir," Reyna cooed, placing the pacifier into baby Fedir's mouth. 

His high pitched cries instantly went away. Alex sighed heavily, resting her forehead on the cold countertop. "Thank the gods he's done crying," she mumbled. "I'm exhausted, I haven't gotten any sleep last night." 

Reyna carefully shifted her hold on him, responding, "me either. Is raising a baby always this hard?" She asked, looking at Alex, who still had her forehead on the countertop. "Alex," she nudged Alex's foot with her own. 

Alex reluctantly unstuck her head from the counter, saying, "I don't know, I mean, my siblings complained sometimes but they never said how _loud_ these babies can be." 

"Percy warned you, didn't he?" Reyna reminded her wife. Alex gave her a look, saying, _he reminded you too_. Reyna chuckled in response. "It's hard, sure, but _come on_ , we love kids. As soon as we get past two years old, it should be fairly easy." 

"How are we supposed to know for sure? We've never raised one from this young before," Alex said back to her. They were both quiet for a moment and Alex sighed, looking at the baby. "He sure is cute, though." 

Reyna nodded with a smile. "This doesn't feel too different than fostering, honestly," Reyna told her. "It's so wild to think that this one shares our last name, though," she smiled at her wife. "Fedir Gataki. Crazy." 

"He's not the first to share our last name, must I remind you we have other children?" Alex said, taking Fedir into her arms. She walked him to one of the bedrooms, laying him in the crib. 

"Of course not, I'm not that bad of a mother," Reyna retorted. 

Alex kissed her cheek, pulling her in by the waist. "I'm teasing, baby, you're not a bad mother at all. You're the best there is." 

"Speaking of our other children," Reyna said, rubbing circles on her wife's back. "Have you spoken to them lately? Gotten in touch with them at all?"

"Nah," Alex shrugged. "But Chiron said they're doing just fine and I spoke to him a few days ago. You don't need to keep worrying about them." 

Reyna backed up, running her hands through her hair. "How can I not? I'm their mother. I can't help but worry, it's my job to worry. Our job to worry." 

Alex snorted, leaving the bedroom and leading Reyna out of it. She slowly closed the door, not to disturb Fedir. They walked into the kitchen and Alex began to boil water for tea. They had three children now.

Mateo, a seventeen-year-old boy from Colombia whose godly parent is Ares. He was orphaned at a young age and bounced around from adoption center to adoption center before Reyna finally got in touch with someone from Central America who had a hand in demigod affairs. They arranged for Mateo to be adopted by Reyna and Alex when he was eight years old. 

Katarina, a fifteen-year-old girl from Croatia who is the child of Zeus. Deciding to take in a child of Zeus was a decision that Reyna and Alex thought long about, knowing and considering the risks of having two children from the big three in the same house, but as long as they were in Camp Half-Blood, they deemed it safe. 

Lastly, Fedir, a six-month-old from Ukraine. He is the son of Hermes. Alex and Reyna made the bold decision of adopting an infant, which has been a challenging experience to say the least, but one that they wouldn't change for the world. 

"Have you been in touch with the Jacksons at all? They're coming over for dinner, right?" Alex asked Reyna, who nodded, but an odd look had befallen her face. "What is it?" Alex questioned, curious. 

"Something is up with their baby," Reyna said cautiously. "Annabeth has expressed some...concerns...to me. She said Athena visited her, saying that she would have to raise her child." 

It felt as if a stone was dropped into Alex's stomach. Her hands got sweaty and she stared at Reyna with concern. "You don't think... you don't think the child is..." She couldn't finish her sentence. 

"A godling?" Reyna finished for her and her expression said it all. "Yes, I'm afraid so." 


End file.
